cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the series premiere of The Sulez Dynasty and the 1st episode overall. Summary MEREDITH SULEZ RETURNS TO BOSTON- Young supernatural huntress Meredith Sulez returns to her hometown of Boston in the hopes of resuming a normal life after a rough year in Virginia. These hopes are dashed, however, when her serial killer father Erik Sulez is released from prison just as a werewolf begins terrorizing the population. On top of that, she has to contend with the maverick vampire Lorenzo Meddenhall while she hunts both the wolf and the wraith Kali- who wishes to do much more than simply 'raise a little hell'. FLASHBACK STORYLINE- Meredith and Dean Winchester blow into Mystic Falls on assignment from Peter Delsoin only to find the town under the control of Silas. Three of the Mikaelson siblings- Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol- are also in Mystic Falls after being convinced by a witch named Markos of the threat that Silas poses to the world. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (credit only) * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (credit only) * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Recurring Cast * James Marsters as Erik Sulez * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva * Mark Pellegrino/Tamara Braun as Silas * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (flashbacks) * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri (flashbacks) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska * Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (flashbacks) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (voice) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance (Earth 7) (flashbacks) * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies (hallucinations) * Enver Gjokaj as Jacob Hawthorne * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint * Todd Lasance as Julian Ainsworth * David Anders as John Gilbert * Georgina Haig as Kali * Matt Cohen as Michael (flashbacks) * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel * Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jordyn Robles Maxfield * Tim Kang as Oscar * Samuel Anderson as Xander Grant * Emily Meade as Heather Orates * Margaret Qualley as Margaret Orates * Alex Meraz as Cristian Sulez * Michelle Gomez as Trish Hart * Julia Voth as Marcia Evers * With Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * And Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin TEASER EXT. BUS STOP- NIGHT A bus rolls up in the dead of night. The doors open. Carrying a large duffle bag and clothes that have been repeatedly slept in emerges MEREDITH SULEZ. Mid-20s, medium height, hair darker than even her eyes with a sort of olive complexion. As she sets her luggage down on the bench, the ruggedly handsome ENZO peels himself from the closest tree and sits beside her. He speaks with an English accent. ENZO: You know, it is not safe out here alone at this hour, gorgeous. MEREDITH: You know, I have a stake in my jacket pocket, vampire, and I am not in the best mood. I’m tired and cranky. Do not push me tonight. ENZO: So you are her. The prodigal Sulez girl. MEREDITH: Who’s asking? A second MAN leaps out at her, but Meredith kicks him in the crotch, whips out the wooden stake, and SLAMS it into his chest. The vampire falls to the ground and desiccates. Enzo smirks. ENZO: Not too tired, apparently. Name’s Lorenzo Meddenhall. Friends call me Enzo. I’ll see you around, Miss Sulez. He stands and speeds away. Meredith rolls her eyes, ‘cocky leeches’, and grabs her duffle bag before continuing down the road. INT. EMPTY WAREHOUSE- NIGHT A CLOAKED MAN finishes an Aramaic incantation. Littering the floor in a triangular formation are dozens of corpses. Lighting appears inside. Blood explodes from the corpses and fill the triangle. From the blood rises a naked woman, her hair a pale blonde. She is supernaturally attractive, her eyes striking and perceptive. The man kneels. After a few moments, she takes the man’s chin in her hand, smiling. He smiles back, and then she WRENCHES the man’s head from his body. STKREEAAK! The man’s corpse joins the rest. KALI: I do not like being kept waiting. END TEASER ACT I INT. APARTMENT- BEDROOM- NIGHT The moon creeps in. JOSEPHINE SALVATORE moans as she awakes. She rolls over and grabs her phone. She finds her voicemail and clicks “Mason Lockwood”. Jo progressively becomes sadder throughout the voicemail, almost bursting into tears at the end. MASON (voice): Hey, Jo. It’s me, Mason Lockwood. Wait, what am I saying? How many Masons do you know? Haha. Um, I’m gonna take Markos’ deal: my life in exchange for yours, because if I die then Silas loses the third sacrifice he needs to destroy the Other Side and he won’t be able to use that power to ascend or whatever Markos called it. Talk about sibling rivalry, huh? But before I go, I need to say something. You’re really special. I know we’ve only known each other for like six months and change, but the last time I felt like this I was fourteen. Didn’t pan out, of course. Haha. I mean, there was that one vampire girl, but… that’s neither here nor there, she was using me. You were genuine with me, and I know I never said it before now, but I love you, Josephine Salvatore. I got nothing to lose, so I’m gonna say it again. I. Love. You. I’m sorry that I stormed off when you were trying to tell me something; that was incredibly ungentlemanly of me. But whatever it was, I hope I can make it up to you in the next life. Now you need to go and do your thing. Help your new friends defeat Silas and his bitches. Again, you rock. I love you. Goodbye, Josephine. Josephine places a protective hand on her abdomen. Someone knocks on her bedroom door. JOSEPHINE: One second! She gets up and throws on a robe. ENZO enters. ENZO: Morning, little mama. (notices she’s crying) Hey… Hey… JOSEPHINE: I don’t wanna talk about it. ENZO: You’ve listened to that message over and over since you and I blew into Boston three days ago. I had to compel the concierge to kick out the previous tenants on a trumped-up possession charge so you could find a place to sleep. Drug possession, not actual possession. You either need to erase the voicemail or engage in some physical activity to get your mind off of it. (off her look) I don’t mean to sound insensitive. I care about you, Josephine, and I’m sorry for your loss. Mason was a good man. He would’ve been a wonderful father. But what happened is what happened and we cannot change the past. JOSEPHINE: How can you be so passive? You lost people too! You and my brother were besties or something for decades, right? ENZO (chuckles): Murder buddies, we called ourselves. Damo- He was my rock from 1912 to 1954, when the Augustine Society took us and he ended up leaving me to die in a fire, but I forgave him. Eventually. My only regret was that bastard Silas tore his heart out before I could properly apologize to him. It is way too late at night to be wallowing in our misery. Shall we meet her? JOSEPHINE: “Her”? ENZO: The Sulez girl is back in town. JOSEPHINE Meredith is here? ENZO: Yeah. I’m surprised none of us were formally introduced during the fiasco of the last couple months. JOSEPHINE: Fiasco is a gross understatement. ENZO: True. Come on, let’s grab some midnight breakfast. You’re eating for two now, or three. His joke makes Josephine smile. ENZO: There’s my girl. I’ll be on the couch. Come out when you’re ready. He leaves to allow her to dress. INT. WEST BOSTON HOTEL- NIGHT Following a brief exterior shot of the hotel, we see Meredith arguing with the concierge at the check-in desk. It’s gotten rather heated. CONCIERGE: I’m sorry, miss, there are no rooms available for the next several days. MEREDITH: Bull! There’s always something open here! CONCIERGE: Ma’am, please calm down. I’m sure one of the Doubletree Suites in town has available space for- A young brunette struts up to the desk. She is dressed to the nines, giving off the aura of an heiress of some sort. She glances his way and he backs down. This is TARYN CLINT. TARYN: She can stay with me. I have a spare bed and closet. CONCIERGE: Yes, Miss Clint. He quickly gets to work. MEREDITH: I’m sorry, do I know you? TARYN: My name is Taryn Clint. My dad bought out the hotel a few weeks ago. Come on. Meredith looks the woman over. She hears a faint whispering of multiple voices, like something out of a psychological thriller. Something isn’t right about this woman. MEREDITH: Thanks, I think. It’ll just be for a day or two. TARYN: Oh, don’t thank me. It’s my pleasure. The smile she flashes is a little too friendly for Meredith’s taste, but she lets it go and goes along with Taryn. EXT. ALLEYWAY- MORNING An old man stumbles out of a bar, clearly intoxicated. A smirking VICKI DONOVAN peels herself from the wall. VICKI: A bit early for day drinking, old man. OLD MAN (chuckling): Whoever says I stopped last night? VICKI: Right… She goes in for the kill, but a pale black-haired woman appears out of nowhere and pulls her away, slamming her against the wall. The man stumbles away. Vicki snarls at her. WOMAN: Are you really that stupid, Donovan? Feeding indiscreetly will attract the Sulez girl’s attention, to say nothing of that less restrained hunter in town. We are an endangered species now, so try to stay out of sight and out of mind if you can. She punches Vicki in the face, drawing blood. Before Vicki can right herself, the woman is gone. INT. DINER- MORNING Enzo and Jo sit across from each other, by a window. The waiter hands them a waffle (for Enzo) and mashed potatoes with gravy and a few slices of bacon (for Jo). They each have a glass of water. JOSEPHINE: So, the Sulez girl… Meredith, is it? How much does she know? ENZO: From what I can tell, she got back in town the same night that we did. From what I could see, she seemed pretty upset. Not that I would blame her. She failed in both her missions. The Organization won’t be too pleased. JOSEPHINE: She left the Organization some time ago. Wanted a normal life or something of that ilk. Went to college- ENZO (bitterly): At Whitmore, I heard. JOSEPHINE: Hey, relax. Don’t get all judge-y on me. Wes Maxfield isn’t here, and Meredith can hardly be blamed for not knowing what he was doing to you. Our luck, Silas probably killed him. ENZO: Let’s hope he did. There’s a damper lately, have you noticed? The world seems bleaker these last couple days. JOSEPHINE: Silas ascended. Was Michael unclear as to what that meant? ENZO: They lost me around the time my few remaining friends started dying because of Markos’ bloody purification spell. JOSEPHINE: Markos is still at large as well. ENZO: Last I heard, he was in New Orleans. He’s Klaus and Elijah’s problem now. JOSEPHINE: Fair enough. So, judging from your brief encounter with Meredith, do you deem her fit to aid us? ENZO: All business with you angels. Why can’t we settle down and try to avoid all of this cosmic nonsense? JOSEPHINE: First, I am not an angel. I am a corporeal spirit with angelic abilities. Do not compare me to them. ENZO: Sorry, love. JOSEPHINE (CONT’D): Second, Silas needs to be brought back to this earthly plane as soon as possible. So, no, we cannot simply ‘settle down’. We can rest when the job is done. ENZO: Testy! All right, all right. I’ll go out later tonight and try to find her. JOSEPHINE: Text me when you do. I have an OB appointment this afternoon and I’m not sure how long it will last. Thank you. ENZO: For what? JOSEPHINE: For everything. For being kind. It means a lot to me. ENZO: Anytime, sweetheart. He kisses her hand. She blushes. ENZO: Now eat up. They share a laugh. INT. HOTEL ROOM- MORNING Meredith exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet hair down, to find Taryn sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. MEREDITH: Hello? Taryn’s eyes snap open. TARYN: Sorry. Meditating. MEREDITH: Listen, this gesture was very sweet of you, but I don’t think I can justify staying here another day. I have family in town and, despite our lack of general closeness, I think they would be willing to let me shack up there until I get on my feet. TARYN: Oh, nonsense, Miss Sulez. I- MEREDITH: How do you know my name? TARYN: Well… Meredith bolts for the door. Taryn raises a hand in protest and Meredith freezes in place, restrained by an unseen force. MEREDITH: Let me go. TARYN: You’re a Sulez. Make me let you go. MEREDITH: What is everyone’s obsession with my family? TARYN: You’re a Sulez. MEREDITH: Yeah, I know. TARYN: Peter is back in town. Meredith recognizes this name immediately. She relaxes. Taryn releases Meredith, who turns to face her. MEREDITH: Where? INT. TREMONT TEMPLE- SANCTUARY- MORNING PETER, a middle-aged black man, helps a younger man (XANDER GRANT) clean up as the last of the parishioners file out. PETER: Xander, may I speak with you for a moment? XANDER: Of course. What’s going on? PETER: A little birdie informed me that Meredith Sulez has returned to town. We need her at headquarters as soon as possible. XANDER: Yes, sir. He leaves. Peter smirks. INT. BUKOWSKI TAVERN- MORNING Meredith takes a shot of whiskey as Xander enters. XANDER: A bit early for day drinking, Mer. Meredith practically spits her drink all over the counter. She whirls around to face him. MEREDITH: Xander! She gets up and embraces him, an action he does not reciprocate. MEREDITH: Crap. XANDER: What? MEREDITH: You always return my hugs unless there’s official Organization business. You know damn well why I left, Xan, and I’m not coming back. XANDER: This time is different. One of the wraiths escaped the Dark Dimension. MEREDITH: Are you kidding me? Is it ‘the universe hates Meredith’ day or something? XANDER: What do you mean? MEREDITH: I get back to town around 11:30 last night and this Enzo guy went all creeper on my ass. Stupid vampire, nothing new. Then I have to spend the night with some loony-tunes witch because my hotel reservation somehow didn’t go through, I hear that Peter Delsoin is back in town, and now a wraith has somehow ascended to our world. Anything else I should know about? XANDER: Look at the television. MEREDITH: Huh? XANDER: The news. Meredith turns to find the news broadcasting some story about the release of a serial killer, presumably on ‘insufficient evidence’. Meredith’s heart sinks when she sees the killer’s face. MEREDITH: Dad? XANDER: You ready to go? MEREDITH: Anything you want. Her head drops and she goes with him. INT. THE ORGANIZATION HQ- MEETING ROOM- DAY A bare room with white walls and minimal lighting. Minimalist furniture reminiscent of a modern home art studio. The place is dark, quiet, despite the plethora of people inside it. PETER, the black-haired JULIETTE DESILVA, DEAN WINCHESTER (from Supernatural), JOHN GILBERT, and JORDYN ROBLES MAXFIELD all sit around a circular table. Jordyn seems particularly annoyed to be present. The doors slide open with a WHOOSH as Xander and Meredith enter and take two of the remaining seats. PETER: You are late. MEREDITH: Bite me. JOHN: We were wondering if you would ever agree to come back, kiddo. Jordyn, you owe me twenty dollars. PETER: Is now really the time for your childish bets, John? JORDYN: Let the ass have his fun. She pulls out her wallet and forks over a $20 bill. John smiles happily. Juliette takes notice of an empty seat. JULIETTE: Are we missing someone? DEAN: Heard something about that Wes fella coming tonight, but I guess he’s out on business. PETER: Wes Maxfield was disavowed the moment this Organization learned of his vampire experiments at Whitmore college in Virginia, Dean. Do try to keep up with policy and internal affairs. DEAN: Kinda hard to when you’re, you know, averting apocalypses every frigging year. PETER: What was it this time? Oh, right. Trying to seal the gates of Hell and single-handedly allowing the rogue Metatron to exile the whole of the Host of Heaven. You and your brother did a bang-up job there, Mr. Winchester. JULIETTE: Settle down, you two. We have pressing matters to attend to. The door WHOOSHES open. WOMAN (voice): And what matters would those be? Wouldn’t have anything to do with little old me, now would it? The group turns in the direction of the door. Behind the woman (the same pale beauty who chastised Vicki Donovan earlier) lay several dead security guards, all torn apart and grotesquely disposed of. WOMAN: Oh, everyone in here looks so chummy. Did I crash a bestie party? You guys really need better security. Or maybe just a Plan B, or a Plan C, et cetera. You all know how the alphabet goes, right? John grinds out a name: JOHN (growling): Katherine Pierce. WOMAN/KATHERINE: I was wondering how long it would take for you to recognize me, John, of course I do suppose I look a bit different. How’re your fingers? She laughs, smiling. END ACT I ACT II INT. THE ORGANIZATION HQ- BRIEFING ROOM- SAME Katherine sneers at the assembled hunters. KATHERINE: You fellas looks like you’ve seen a ghost. Don’t look so glum. For what it’s worth, the place I was locked up, bit of a bitch to sneak out of. JOHN: Would that you didn’t. KATHERINE: Now, Johnny, why such a sourpuss? I’m here to help. PETER: You help us? You only ever help yourself, Pierce. KATHERINE: Well! Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black, Peter? Have you told them about your little backwater dealings, hmm? JORDYN: What is she talking about, Peter? PETER: Nothing of import. It was a long time ago. MEREDITH: Yeah, I’m sure that’s the truth. XANDER: Meredith, no is not the time. KATHERINE: Oh, so the rumors are true? The Organization can barely work together internally, much less be expected to handle external affairs. I do love a good drama. DEAN: You gonna keep playing your games or are you gonna spit out whatever the hell it is you came here to say? My poor stomach is almost out of bile. KATHERINE: Fine. She opens her jacket and SLAMS a ROTTING, DISMEMBERED ARM onto the table. The hunters recoil in shock. JORDYN: What is that? KATHERINE: What’s it look like? An arm. Dismembered. Werewolf attack not five days ago. DEAN: Why would a werewolf come into a town swarming with vampires? KATHERINE: Beats me, Dean-o, but I’d say it’s got some beef. Four hunters tied to this branch of your prestigious group have been found in similar states. Next full moon isn’t for a bit so you have some time. Chop-chop. I hear Tristan de Martel isn’t too happy with this recent development on top of rumblings concerning a shift in the power basin. Smells like wraiths to me. Wouldn’t want the Strix descending upon us like locusts. She vamp-speeds away. EXT. ALLEY- DAY Enzo is drunk off of a recent feed. He stumbles over someone in the walkway. He turns to see that this someone is a convulsing Vicki, who is foaming at the mouth. Her veins are black and red, her eyes engorged with blood, and her fingernails are bloody. She repeatedly scratches at herself, hence the blood. ENZO: Vicki? I’ve seen this before. But… they’re all dead, aren’t they? Shadow Soul… Vicki! He wipes away her excretions and tries to stabilize her. She writhes in agony. ENZO: This hideous affliction has already taken Victoria, I will not allow it to take you as well. He whips out his phone and calls ‘GALE’. ENZO: Gale, it’s me! I’m coming to the safe house. Please be there when I arrive. I have a guest in desperate need of your expertise. He slings Vicki over his shoulder and vamp-speeds away. INT. COFFEE SHOP- DAY Katherine enters and sits opposite the ruggedly-handsome JULIAN AINSWORTH, who flashes a signet ring of some kind. His British accent only adds to his charm. KATHERINE: Wasn’t aware Tristan would send you, Julian. JULIAN: Well, I apparently have a good track record in this city when it comes to getting my way. Aya would be here in his stead, but she’s away on official business. Some religious fanatic warlord in Africa needs taking care of. KATHERINE: Thought you guys were the ones who gave him his assets. JULIAN: We don’t forcibly recruit child soldiers, Miss Pierce. KATHERINE: Hmm. Wow. The Strix do have standards. JULIAN: Discussing international politics isn’t why you’re here, is it? Something about the wraith. You said you had information on her, this Kali. Tell me everything and be quick about it. Tristan wants the situation dealt with as soon as possible. Interdimensional beings are bad for business, you understand. KATHERINE: She’s a bit of a loose cannon, I’m afraid. She’s a warrior, a hardened one, and certainly not to be messed with. Think Klaus with a nice ass. JULIAN (scoffs): Terrifying. Continue. KATHERINE: She resurrected me in this body. This catches Julian’s attention. He glowers at her. Katherine’s entire demeanor changes in response to this slight shift in body language. She’s scared of him. KATHERINE: That is all she did, I swear. I didn’t raise her! We struck a deal in the dark- in that place where I was- and she said that she could engineer bringing me back without the need of a witch if I did one thing for her. JULIAN: And what is this one thing? KATHERINE: I need to spy for her. Julian snarls. KATHERINE: But I won’t, okay? I lied. I’m Katherine Pierce, it’s what I do. I’m a survivor, remember? JULIAN: You’ve an annoying predilection for manipulating events in your favor, yes. I seem to recall you slipping through my fingers in Austria during our little rendezvous there in the 1600s. KATHERINE: Strix business bores me. JULIAN: I didn’t bore you. KATHERINE: You offered me protection from Klaus and then immediately tried and failed to bed me. JULIAN: I’m an acquired taste. Now leave before I rip your skull from your spinal column. You’ve caused Tristan a considerable amount of trouble over the years and I’m sure he’d want that pretty face as a trophy. If you came here asking for the spell to send this Kali back to wherever she came from, you’ve come to the wrong man. I don’t give items of import to those whose loyalties are so clearly divided. Katherine fake-smiles and exits. JULIAN: Klaus’ bloodline. So selfish and petty, a cowardly lot too. INT. THE ORGANIZATION HQ- BRIEFING ROOM- SAME The hunters continue to squabble. DEAN: So she leaves us a macabre present and all of a sudden we’re supposed to take her at her word? JOHN: All due respect, Dean, you don’t know Miss Pierce like we do. You aren’t as familiar with this species of vampire. They’re not boorish, hungry grunts like yours. Ours are intelligent, conniving little bastards. Play her game, see it through to the end, and we’ll see where we go from there. PETER: Are you suggesting we ally ourselves with a vampire, Mr. Gilbert? JOHN: For the sake of snuffing out this werewolf, yes. JULIETTE: What about this wraith? MEREDITH: I’ll deal with the wraith, mom. I’ve had experience with- JULIETTE: A single encounter when you were fifteen does not count as an experience with a wraith! MEREDITH: To-may-to, to-mah-to. JULIETTE: You’re insufferable sometimes. MEREDITH: Mom, I am going after this wraith and that’s final. PETER: If the girl wants to finally prove herself useful to this organization, by all means let her. Meredith rolls her eyes. JORDYN: We’re all aware that Lorenzo Meddenhall is back in town. This earns a collective groan from the assembled hunters. MEREDITH: Who exactly is this Enzo guy? JORDYN: One of the eldest vampires in existence, at least 900 years old. Not one to be trifled with. He fights dirtier than most vamps I’ve come across and he can be incredibly vindictive if he deems any slight against him severe enough. He’s also a nice drinking buddy from time to time. That last comment garners quizzical looks from her compatriots. JORDYN: What? He’s not all bad. Weekend in Quebec, long story. PETER: So an influx of vampires, a werewolf with a grudge, and a wraith all coming to our attention in the span of a few days. Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us. John, keep an eye on Meredith for the next few days while she hunts the wraith. MEREDITH: Peter- PETER: Juliette, stay with me. I have important information for you. Confidential. Dean and Jordyn will tail the wolf. We all have our assignments? Good. Let’s get to it. DEAN: What’s the rush? PETER: Do not question me, Winchester! I know you and your brother have been out of the loop for a few years, but I am the Chancellor here! You will do as I say. The group disperses. Peter and Juliette are left alone. JULIETTE: What did you want to say to me that couldn’t be said in front of the others? PETER: It’s about your ex-husband. Erik has been released from prison on my authority. JULIETTE: He’s a murderer, a serial killer! Peter Delsoin, please tell me you’re joking. PETER: He was innocent, Julie. You know it and I know it. JULIETTE: Even a wife loses faith after a time. PETER: Well, the two of you never had much faith in each other to begin with. You only ever got married because of Meredith. (off her look) I’m sorry, that was harsher than I expected. I brought this out. Thought it was the right time. He lays a file headlined “IVAN MARKOV” in red letters on the console between them. PETER: That file has all the questions to every answer swirling around in your head right now. Juliette picks up the file and opens it. INT. STRIX SAFEHOUSE- DAY Enzo is kicked into the wall by a feral Vicki. VICKI: Silas! Silas is coming for us all! There’s no escape from him, nor will there ever be! All is black and red, the colors of destruction and misery! Silas! Silas! Enzo tackles her onto the bed and twists her neck. CRACK! She goes still. ENZO: Sorry, gorgeous. Can’t have a mad girl running loose on the streets, can we? A ravishing redhead enters, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She wears a similar ring to Julian’s. GALE: Lorenzo. I had hoped you’d learnt your lesson about uninvited guests. Enzo turns to her, smirking. ENZO: And I thought you learnt your lesson about me doing whatever I want. A tense moment. A standoff. She wraps him in a warm bear hug, which he gladly reciprocates. GALE: I’ve missed you, Enzo. Before she left, Aya inquired about you. You know she hates deserters. ENZO: I didn’t desert the Strix, Gale. I’m still as loyal to them as ever. I’ve simply come across a conflict of interest. GALE: You can tell me, E. You’ve always been able to tell me anything. Out with it. Enzo turns away from her, his expression unreadable. GALE: Enzo, please. It’s me. I’ll protect you from that cold bitch till someone puts a stake through my heart, you know that. ENZO: I can’t tell you this yet, G. It’s personal. GALE: When has that ever stopped you? ENZO: You’d hate me forever. GALE: We’ve both claimed as much countless times over the centuries. I’m fairly certain those words have ceased to have impact. ENZO: It’s about my sister. It’s about Sage. GALE: Enzo, your sister’s gone. There’s nothing we can do about that. ENZO (voice breaking): I keep thinking, “Hey, if she never stood up to Klaus that day, her broody boyfriend never would’ve turned her and she wouldn’t have died when he did! I could’ve turned her! We could’ve been a part of the same bloodline and everything would be okay!” Everything… He falls to his knees. Gale, unsure of what to do, cups his face in her hands but otherwise keeps her distance. GALE: I know you well enough to know when you’ll tell me. I have no issue waiting until then, E. She kisses his forehead and leaves. Once her footfalls have stopped, Enzo gasps and his eyes turn white. INT. CRUMBLING BUILDING- VISION A bloody and naked Enzo looks out at the devastated remains of Greater Boston. Rubble, fire raining from the sky, the whole works. In the center of this whole mess is Kali. INT. STRIX SAFEHOUSE- DAY- SAME ENZO: Oh, god… INT. MYSTIC FALLS SQUARE- FLASHBACK The Impala rolls up and out leap Dean and Meredith. They are almost instantly beset on all sides by humans with the same affliction as Vicki. MEREDITH: You and your brother travel a lot, right? You ever seen anything like this? DEAN: Once. Long time ago. Apocalypse. Lucifer. That whole deal. MEREDITH: I heard about that. DEAN: Not a lot of people did. Doomsday came and went, no one noticed except us hunters. MEREDITH Of course, we know what to look for. She cuts down two of these afflicted individuals. Soon vampires with the same condition join the fray. The two hunters are quickly overwhelmed by this zombie-like horde. And then- RIP! RIP! TEAR! A plethora of dying screams and groans. The afflicted are thrown every which way. Out of the chaos the hunters rise, confused. Standing before them, in his unsurprisingly immaculate suit, is: ELIJAH MIKAELSON! ELIJAH: Evening. Not the most pleasant of welcomes, is it? DEAN: Who are you? ELIJAH: I’m Elijah. One of the Original Vampires. Well, not the kind you’re familiar with, Mr. Winchester. Yes, we know who you are. But I am here to help. Silas poses a very tangible threat to us all, and I have a niece on the way. DEAN: Our boss didn’t really give us much to go on once we got here. Just gave us a map and a destination and said there was trouble. ELIJAH: Sounds like your boss doesn’t much care for you two. This all started a few months back when a particularly stubborn group of teenage vampires took it upon themselves to murder my brother Kol. They used the vampire deaths produced by his demise to finish a map to a supposed cure for vampirism. Sealed within the same tomb as this cure was a witch named Silas. Old, immortal save for that one vial of mystical liquid. Jealous ex, but that’s another story. Anyway, one of these loathsome teenagers sought to use this cure on her perpetually entitled and whiny self without thought for the consequences. Silas followed these teens back here, tried to use the aforementioned entitled girl’s witch best friend to destroy the Other Side, a sort of supernatural purgatory for our variety of things that go bump in the night. I’m sure you have your own form of this purgatory and I doubt it’s any more pleasant. Anyway, Silas failed in this initial quest and instead defaulted to his Plan B: ascension. DEAN: ‘Ascension’? ELIJAH: Yes. As I have witnessed, immortality sometimes leads to megalomania. This town is built on ley lines, sources of intense magical power. Conduits or a battery pack. Silas intends to use these ley lines to ascend into Paradise, take over Heaven, and reshape reality to his liking. Something to do with the love of his life or something similarly melodramatic. And that, Mr. Winchester, is where you come in: the angels are having none of it and have sent a team to destroy these ley lines before Silas can use them to ascend. I understand that you have experience dealing with these celestial entities, hence why I contacted Mr. Delsoin and asked for you specifically. I understand your brother Sam is a bit worse for wear. I can use my blood to heal him if you wish. MEREDITH: (whispers) His kind of vampire, their blood can heal you. It’s kinda awesome. DEAN: (whispers) Oh. ELIJAH: I’m standing right here, Miss Sulez. I asked for you, Miss Sulez, because you’ll find this is a family matter. Your mother is one of Silas’ acolytes, as are your cousins... the Evers family. MEREDITH: Oh, joy. I’m bursting at the seams to talk to them again. ELIJAH: Do I detect some bad blood? MEREDITH: Understatement of the year. Just get me to them. INT. CITY HALL- FLASHBACK Jo is sitting in a fetal position, sobbing to herself. REBEKAH MIKAELSON enters. REBEKAH: Josephine Salvatore? Never thought I’d see you again. JOSEPHINE: He killed them. Silas. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Matt- all of them. Rebekah hugs her tightly. INT. CAR- DAY Katherine drives through Greater Boston. She glances at the rearview mirror for a split second. Kali appears in the backseat out of nowhere. Katherine stomps on the brakes as Kali leans forward and wraps her fingers around Katherine’s head. Katherine begins hyperventilating as the area becomes dark, filled with wicked tendrils, a red flame popping up all around them. In the car. On the streets. Everywhere. KALI: You told a member of the Strix about our deal? What, did you think that would buy you protection from me? I brought you back into this world. I raised you from the Dark Dimension and procured this new form for you. I can just as easily toss you back inside. In fact, Iblis would prefer it. You came back on with the condition that you would A) raise me in turn, and B) spy for Iblis. You have succeeded in doing the first, albeit with a witch’s aid. Poor form, you know. Disgusting little posers. The second, I sense some recalcitrance. I don’t do recalcitrance, Pierce. I want you to tail Meredith. And then, fulfill your end of the bargain. Not the provisions, but the bargain we struck right before I acquiesced to your request. You have thirty-six hours to fulfill your end of the deal or I send you screaming back to hell. She vanishes. The hellfire and shadows disappear. Katherine gasps and tries to get her head back to reality and continues driving. INT. THE ORGANIZATION HQ- BRIEFING ROOM- DAY Juliette bends over the arm with a scalpel and a beaker. She cuts into the arm and turns it as the blood pours into the beaker. Once the beaker is filled, Peter tosses the arm to the floor. He grabs the beaker from Juliette, who is tense. Nervous. PETER: This is werewolf venom. I see it plain as day mixed with the blood. The venom is only visible in the remains of one other species. Which means… JULIETTE: That arm belonged to a vampire. That makes six in the last week. Werewolves can’t control what they do when they shift and these attacks seem to be coordinated. PETER: We’ve got a serial killer on our hands. INT. MEREDITH’S CAR- DAY Meredith is driving with Xander in the passenger seat. They are bickering about something. XANDER: I never understood why you left in the first place. You loved the Organization. It was your home, your family. You loved helping people. MEREDITH: Yeah, and then came Peter Delsoin. XANDER: What is your beef with him, Mer? MEREDITH: You’d understand if you knew him like I do. XANDER: What does that mean? MEREDITH: Forget it. XANDER: Meredith- MEREDITH: Forget it, I said! XANDER: We need you. Werewolf, this crisis with the vamps, now a wraith. You know these things like the back of your hand, you were top of our class. You and Henrietta. MEREDITH: Do not mention her around me again, Xan. I’ll break your nose. XANDER: You can’t run from her forever. MEREDITH: Watch me. XANDER: Or is it what she represents that’s too painful? MEREDITH: Stop it. XANDER: Stop running. Come on, Mer. This isn’t like you. What’s going on? MEREDITH: You’re my best friend, Xander, and I love you. You’ve always known how to read me like a book, but you can’t help me this time. Just let it go. Whoa! She slams on the brakes. ERIK SULEZ, the man from the news earlier, stands in the middle of the road. He snaps. Meredith vanishes from the car and reappears beside Erik. Before Xander can react, Erik and Meredith vanish completely, like ghosts. INT. CAVE- MORNING- FLASHBACK MARKOS strolls up to a bound Katherine, in her original body. She is suspended from the cave ceiling. MARKOS: Hello, Miss Pierce. You don’t know me, but I’m sure you know of my associates. The Travelers. Your father was one of us. As were you, as is your daughter. I rescued you from the chaos Silas caused in the square last night. KATHERINE: My daughter? MARKOS: Yes. Nadia is alive, a vampire much like yourself. She was given vampire blood shortly before she took a swan dive into the Thames in 1624 after she decided her search for you was utterly fruitless. A pity you’ll never get to see her again. Now, onto the business at hand: how would you like to die? Heart extraction, decapitation, fire, desiccation? KATHERINE: How about you let me go and I show you what a five-hundred- She cries out in pain as Markos tightens his fist. He unclenches and she relaxes. MARKOS: So talky. QETSIYAH enters, a veritable goddess in human form. MARKOS: Good morning, beautiful. QETSIYAH: Why don’t you get on with it, Markos? Why torture the poor thing? MARKOS: If not for her idiotic idea to turn herself, I could’ve enacted this spell long ago. Put an end to the walking plagues that are the vampire and werewolf species. The witches will reign once again, I see have foreseen it. QETSIYAH: Really? I have foreseen the world reduced to a living hell should Silas ascend. KATHERINE: What is going on? What are you talking about? QETSIYAH: Long story. Markos, she better be dead by the time I return. As she turns to go, she pulls Markos into a chaste kiss. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION- MORNING- FLASHBACK Meredith waltzes into the kitchen to find Rebekah making breakfast. Eggs with bacon. MEREDITH: You must be the sister. Rebekah? REBEKAH: You must be the hunter Elijah scavenged last night. MEREDITH: Why is your family helping us? REBEKAH: Don’t ask me. I suppose Elijah finds you particularly necessary to defeat Silas. MEREDITH: What is everyone’s obsession with me? REBEKAH: Hell if I know, sweetheart. MEREDITH: Is the food for me? REBEKAH: You can certainly have some. She grabs a plate, fills it with bacon and eggs, and sits at the table. REBEKAH: You look famished. Come on, sit and eat. I don’t bite. Much. Anymore. MEREDITH: Anymore? She analyzes the Original Sister. Rebekah’s chest rises and falls. Her carotid pulses. MEREDITH: You’re human? REBEKAH: My reasoning is my own and no one else’s. MEREDITH: You took the damn cure!?! Rebekah looks at her food sheepishly. END ACT II ACT III INT. SHOWER- DAY Meredith stands naked beneath the torrent of water, allowing it to cover every inch of her. Suddenly, faint voices from outside drift, in and out, the conversation distorted by the gushing showerhead. ERIK (voice, distorted): Jacob Hawthorne. Surprised to see you here this early, or at all if I am being perfectly honest. I certainly thought- JACOB (voice, distorted): You thought wrong, Erik. People are already questioning the validity of the circumstances surrounding your release, questioning the very existence of this Ivan Markov character. Then there’s the matter of your daughter. The Davies woman she killed. Meredith perks up at the mention of that name. She begins listening much more intently. ERIK (voice, distorted): Killed?! That woman fell of her own accord- JACOB (voice, distorted): She ‘fell’ from a 40 story window in a construction zone? ERIK (voice, distorted): It’s more complicated than that and you know it. Rachel Davies was stalking her for weeks. Meredith’s breath hitches. She stumbles against the side of the shower. FLASHES of memory distort her vision. Vivid hallucinations. For a split second, RACHEL DAVIES, her body battered and bloody to a truly horrific extent, stands in the shower with Meredith. RACHEL: We’ve always belonged together, Meredith. Always. I will find you again, eventually. There is no hiding from me. “She” leans in and caresses Meredith’s face with a bloody, blackened hand, and finally roughly kisses the younger woman. When Meredith opens her eyes, she is alone. MEREDITH (breathing deeply): Gabriella. Leonardo. Salvador. Cristian. She grabs the shampoo. INT. MOTEL ROOM DOORWAY- SAME Erik and Jacob continue bickering. JACOB: You’re gonna need to fight this, Erik. There’s only so much that I can do. ERIK: You’re my lawyer. Figure something out. He slams the door in the lawyer’s face. Meredith exits the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. MEREDITH: I saw it. Her. ERIK: Again? MEREDITH: How do you know about-? ERIK: Because I see her, too, sometimes. Whenever I hear you’re in danger, my hair stands on end and a chill runs up my spine and into my heart. It’s nauseating. MEREDITH: I think maybe she’s alive. ERIK: Doubtful. MEREDITH: They never found a body, dad. ERIK: You’re awfully cozy around an ex-con. MEREDITH: You’re my father. Mom may have given up on you, but I never did. ERIK: You know the last thing she told me, after the trial? She came to visit, sat across one of those glass dividers, you know? She told me, cold as ice, “There’s a darkness in you, Erik, it makes you toxic to everyone around you. Even if you are innocent, which I know beyond a shadow of a doubt to be false hope, you belong somewhere where you are no longer a threat to the good, decent people of this world.” And then she hung up and left. MEREDITH: She knows you’re out. ERIK: Oh, joy. I am bursting at the seams with anticipation for that reunion. MEREDITH: She’s your wife. She’ll understand. ERIK: I’ve been looking for Markov since I first heard of him, which was a couple days before Peter Delsoin turned me in to the cops. MEREDITH: Wait, you knew about Markov? Peter turned you in? ERIK: Power-hungry bastard wanted the Chancellorship all to himself, no contest from the heads of the other hunter bloodlines. MEREDITH: I’m gonna kill him! ERIK: Get in line, sweetheart. The Delsoin family has never been popular, even within the Organization. Peter used the Markov murders to give the Organization an illustration of what Juliette has always called my “inner darkness” and force them to disavow me. Can’t have a serial killer inside the most elite brotherhood of hunter bloodlines the world has ever seen… But the thing is that Ivan Markov didn’t do the killings himself. He contracted a vampire. MEREDITH: You think Lily Salvatore is back in town? ERIK: She’s gotta be. Lily’s claimed herself a Number Three spot on the Organization’s kill list. She and her merry band of half-breed psychos. MEREDITH: The Heretics? Vampires with witch powers? I thought they were just a myth. ERIK: Hybrids of all kinds can be real, if the right loopholes are found. The Heretics started life as siphoners, witches who couldn’t generate magic on their own so they leeched it from other sources. When Lily’s group completed the transition, they found the dark magic that created and sustained the vampirism curse to be an endless source of power. MEREDITH: So Peter did all this to screw you over, and now he’s gotten you out? Why? ERIK: Screw with me some more. Maybe he needs me to help with what this “Boston Crisis”. That’s what the Organization’s High Council has dubbed- MEREDITH: I know. Even the random uprising of vampires needs a name with the council. They’re so anal about that stuff. It pisses me off sometimes. The enemy doesn’t have endless rules and regulations to follow. Why should we? ERIK: If we abandoned those rules, we’d all turn out like Henrietta. We’d be no better than those things out there. MEREDITH: At least we don’t have to deal with her axe-crazy ass ever again. ERIK: Thank God for that. Now, what’s this I hear about some werewolf? MEREDITH: You don’t need to worry about that, not right now. You’ve got enough on your plate already. ERIK: So do you. Wraiths, vamps, wolves. Sounds like you need a helping hand. He smiles at her. After a beat, she returns the smile. INT. JOHN’S CAR- DAY John parks outside a gas station, at pump number twelve. He notices Jordyn fiddling with her wedding ring. JOHN: You still wear it. JORDYN: Despite what he’s become, Wesley Maxfield was the man I said “I do” to. Call me naïve, but I don’t give up on people that easily. JOHN: And taking into account everything he’s done in the name of Silas and his cult of whackos? JORDYN: Taking that into account: he’s been dead to me for a long-ass time, John. I’ve been looking for him since that little town in Virginia imploded back in October. JOHN: Find anything definitive? JORDYN: Not yet. He’ll be dead once Enzo finds him, anyway. JOHN: No kidding. JORDYN: I wouldn’t mind a bag of sour skittles and a Corona, when you go in, please. JOHN: I’ll have what you’re having. Maybe two Coronas. JORDYN: Make it four in that case. We’ve got a long road ahead of us. JOHN: I’ll see what they have. JORDYN: Put thirty bucks in. Tank was almost empty when we got here. INT. BASEMENT- DAY Daylight drifts in through a small window as a heavily-scarred WES MAXFIELD leans over a surgeon’s table to begin work on his newest ‘patient’: a brunette beauty with sharp features, stripped naked. He has a vervain IV drip inserted into both arms, and her eyes showcase intense fear. This is VALERIE TULLE. Wes’ voice is garbled, raspy. WES: Let’s see what makes you witch-vamp hybrids tick, hmm? He begins cutting into her chest, just below the sternum. Valerie SCREAMS. EXT. CAGE- LATER The vivisection has ceased. Various bloody implements scour the floor. The mad doctor hauls Valerie free of the infernal table. Wes opens the door to a large cage in the corner and tosses Valerie inside like so much trash. The poor woman is now clothed, if you can call tattered brown rags clothes. On the other side of the cage is JULIAN! Wes steps over to him in a single, goosestep-like stride. WES: How did your meeting with Miss Pierce go, Mr. Ainsworth? Julian looks up at him like a trained dog at the sound of his name. He’s docile and obedient. JULIAN: Swimmingly. WES: Magnificent. Kali will be pleased. He crosses back over to Valerie, kneeling in front of the bars she clings to so futilely. WES: Tell me where the rest of your friends are, child. INT. BAKERY- DAY Two women, one blonde and statuesque with pale skin (MARY LOUISE) and one brunette and shorter with a darker complexion (NORA HILDEGARD), stand behind a counter filled with all sorts of delicious confections. Behind the counter, the pair intertwine their fingers. Nora smiles at Mary Louise, but this is no ordinary “I love you” smile. This smile is magical in its warmth. It is piercing and deep. The kind of loving smile written about in the most epic of romance novels. The doorbell CLINGS. The door opens. Nora’s smile drops, and Mary Louise snarls in the direction of the person who dares make her love’s happiness fade. Both women’s eyes turn red and the veins underneath fill with blood. A redhead, late-30s, enters. She is sharply-dressed with marble skin and green eyes. MARY LOUISE: Lily! Lily saunters up to the counter like she owns the place. LILY: I only wish to speak with you. NORA: You’ve nothing to say to us. LILY: Nora, please, I- Mary Louise glares at her. Lily holds her head and cries out in pain. MARY LOUISE: You are unwelcome here, Lillian Salvatore. Lily growls and vamp-speeds out the door without another word. EXT. ROADSIDE DINER- DAY DEAN exits his car and shakes hands with a portly Asian man smoking a blunt. DEAN: Oscar. OSCAR: Dean. DEAN: It’s been three weeks, man. Still nothing? OSCAR: Nada from the Strix, brother. Heard something from Lily’s camp, though. She visited Noralise a bit ago. Beau, I’d wager, is somewhere with her, like always. Malcolm is somewhere in the Tennessee mountains, last I heard. DEAN: She wants her twisted little family all in one place? Why now? I thought the girls got out from under her suffocating thumb a while back? OSCAR: No telling, but she must be gearing up for something big. INT. CHANCELLOR’S CHAMBERS- DAY Peter closes the blinds and turns to the bed. The room is ornate, very ornate in a Victorian sense. Its beauty is only matched by that of the woman in his bed, who drinks blood from a mug. PETER: Olivia? OLIVIA: Hmm? PETER: Don’t stain the damn bed sheets. She sets the mug on the nightstand beside her. OLIVIA: Be mindful of your tongue, Peter Delsoin. You may be the chancellor of the Organization, but remember: my boss is the leader of the Strix. PETER: The Strix is little more than a crime syndicate in this one-horse town. OLIVIA: Do not underestimate Tristan. He will decimate you and everyone in this pathetic place without a second thought should you provoke him. PETER: Less talking. He slips into bed with her and kisses her. She reciprocates. INT. THE MIKAELSON MANSION- FLASHBACK Meredith finds Dean reclining in Klaus’ study. MEREDITH: The sister took the cure! Rebekah is mortal. DEAN: Are you kidding me? Damn it! INT. THE MIKAELSON MANSION- KITCHEN- FLASHBACK Elijah enters to find Rebekah eating her breakfast. ELIJAH: Sister… you stole the cure, the only thing we know of that may be used to render Silas mortal, from the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert. Where is it now? Rebekah does not respond, verbally, but responds by way of her silence. ELIJAH: Rebekah!! REBEKAH: You almost gave it to me in Pennsylvania. This is no biggie. Oh, don’t look at me like that, Elijah. You know how much I have always wanted this. Elijah vamp-speeds over to his beloved sister. ELIJAH: No big deal? You have put the entire universe in jeopardy for the sake of- what? Babies and a white picket fence? REBEKAH: Do not judge me. We have always wanted each other to be happy, and I am happy. Elijah’s anger has already begun subsiding and tears well in his eyes. REBEKAH: I will be fine, brother. I promise. You and Nik can check up on me whenever you like. ELIJAH (tearfully): I could- We… we could lose you. We will, one day. REBEKAH: And that will be on my terms. ELIJAH: I cannot recall a time when you were not in my life. REBEKAH: Then we will learn to manage. Even when I am in the ground feeding the flowers, I will always be with you. Always. She gets up and hugs him tightly. Elijah holds on for dear life. REBEKAH: Shh… She kisses his cheek several times. Elijah smiles. In the background, Josephine watches the siblings, unseen by them. INT. STRIX SAFEHOUSE- DAY Enzo watches over a still-unconscious Vicki as his cell phone begins ringing. He answers. ENZO: Yes? JOSEPHINE (voice): Hi, best friend! ENZO: Jo, my darling. How are you? You’re staying safe, yes? JOSEPHINE (voice): Enzo, I’m pregnant, not an invalid. We both know I can fend for myself. But thanks for your concern. I love you for it. Where have you been all day? I’ve left you, like, a dozen texts and twice as many voicemails. Come on, I thought we were gonna head on over to the Public Garden today for a day of detoxing and peace. You promised, and you not calling to change plans or to even tell me where you are is incredibly not cool. In the corner, Gale stares Enzo down intently. JOSEPHINE (voice): You have some explaining to do, mister. Haha! I’m kidding. But I’m not at the same time. Anyway, when are you getting home? I miss you. Check in soon, okay? Okay? Enzo locks eyes with Gale. JOSEPHINE (voice): Enzo, please. Enzo? He ends the call and pockets his phone. Gale sticks her tongue out and laughs. GALE: I thought I was your bestie. Don’t make me jealous, Lorenzo. ENZO: Not polite to eavesdrop. GALE: Who is she, this Jo you love so much? ENZO: Long story. Jealousy doesn’t look good on any woman, least of all you. GALE: Hmm… what does look good on me? He pulls her to him. ENZO: Well… Suddenly, she crumples. Enzo lays her down gently, but when he looks up: The walls are covered in blood, fire burns but does not destroy the room. Through the flames, Kali emerges and saunters toward him. ENZO: I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up. KALI: I trust that Katerina relayed my offer. ENZO: Don’t be so melodramatic, sweetheart. She texted me. Now, I found a witch with the juice to raise you. Just like the deal specified. Now raise her. KALI: Yes, he raised me. I also killed him and caused a temporary blackout in the surrounding area. What? A girl’s gotta have some fun. ENZO: Raise her. Raise my sister Sage. KALI: Not until you fulfill your end of the bargain: Wes Maxfield, dead. ENZO: I can’t find him. Give me some more time. KALI: I don’t care, vampire. Find him and gut him like a fish or no family reunion. She vanishes. The room returns to normal. INT. WES’ LAB- WHITMORE COLLEGE- FLASHBACK Enzo is strapped onto the operating table much like Valerie was (will be?) in the present. Wes, who is not yet scarred, looms over him and begins cutting into him. Blood spurts everywhere. WES: Oh, look at you. Maybe feeding you before surgery was a bad idea after all. I didn’t anticipate a vampire’s body to function as closely to a human’s. Oh, by the way, your friend Damon Salvatore? My master killed him. Enzo is shocked, to put it mildly. WES: Hail Silas. INT. MYSTIC GRILL- DAY- FLASHBACK MARKOS enters to find SILAS at the bar and slides in beside him. MARKOS: Quite the spectacle at the square, brother. SILAS: It was, wasn’t it? Had to make a point somehow. MARKOS: By massacring the so-called protectors of this town? SILAS: Self-centered asses who only served the common good when it served them. I did the world a favor, believe me. MARKOS: I think you may have missed the Forbes girl. SILAS: She can wait until Davos uses her to her fullest possible potential. MARKOS: That girl has no “fullest possible potential”. She is a child. Davos is a power-hungry maniac. He’d soon as slaughter the whole world if it meant he could be king of the dead. SILAS: Have you seen the advancements in alcohol over the last two thousand years? It is marvelous! MARKOS: And I think you’ve had enough for one morning. Your deranged followers are growing impatient. SILAS: Oh, I have deranged followers now? Splendid! Can’t reshape the cosmos all by myself. But Kahri! Oh, my love, where is she? I cannot find her. I cannot find her, brother! Markos lays a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder, reaches into his jacket, and procures the ingredients to some kind of spell. Grass, tulip, hair, earth, blood, and a bag of unknown content. MARKOS: I believe I may have done that for you. EXT. RESTAURANT- PATIO- DAY- FLASHBACK Rebekah sits across a table from APRIL YOUNG, the young transfer student from Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. They are laughing about something, joyous and carefree. APRIL: You know, I’ve never done this before. REBEKAH: Had brunch with an ex-vampire? APRIL: Been with a woman. I- Ugh! She doubles over in pain, falling out of her seat. Rebekah jumps up and cradles her. April continues thrashing, wordlessly. REBEKAH: April! April, look at me! April flies out of her embrace and hurdles over behind a shrubbery. REBEKAH: Sweet girl? The woman who stands is not April. This woman is older, taller, statuesque much like Qetsiyah. REBEKAH: I know you… I saw your face in a painting on Markos’ tapestry in Copenhagen in the 1500s. Kahri. KAHRI: The one and only. Long story. REBEKAH: I have time. KAHRI: Not at the moment. I know Markos’ transfiguration spells anywhere. If he knows where I am, then so does Silas. We have to move. She grabs Rebekah’s hand and the pair run off. EXT. ALLEYWAY- DAY Katherine rounds a corner and promptly steps in blood. Multiple mangled corpses litter the alley. KATHERINE: What the hell? There hasn’t been a full moon for a while now. How can this thing turn without the moon? The atmosphere takes on an unnatural thickness. All becomes red. The sky begins raining hellfire. Again. KATHERINE: Not this shit again. She whips around to find Kali inches from her face. KALI: You have not fulfilled your end of the bargain. She motions to the multiple mangled corpses around them. KALI: I purposefully made these souls look like vampire attack victims, with your particular habit of feeding, and we both know that alerting the general populace to the existence of vampire society is against the code of the Strix. Now, do we want the Lord Tristan de Martel himself here? He doesn’t take too kindly to aberrations of nature, and your resurrection in this body certainly fits that description. More will follow until you do what I asked of you. The wraith glares at the vampire, who begins bleeding from the nose, ears, and eyes. Katherine cries out and falls to the ground. KALI (CONT’D): Tell me, how much blood would you have to lose until you begin to desiccate? We both know how much you hate the sensation of your veins rubbing together like sandpaper, a thirst so unquenchable that you may resort to drinking your own blood in times of extreme crisis. Oh, and the dried-out skin, to add insult to injury. KATHERINE: All right, all right! I’ll do it. KALI: That’s better. She lets up. Katherine stops bleeding, and wipes the fluid from her face. KATHERINE: Can’t have the eight-by-ten harmed, can we? I’ll do it. I will kill Meredith Sulez. KALI: Perfect. END ACT III ACT IV INT. CAGE- DAY Valerie is whispering to Julian: VALERIE: If we both go at him at once, we can- Suddenly, Wes throws the cage door open and hauls Valerie back to the: INT. WES’ LAB- NEXT Wes begins strapping the woman down, when Enzo grabs him from behind and pins him up against the wall. ENZO: Valerie, take Julian and go. WES: Mr. Meddenhall. To what do I owe this pleasure? ENZO: Gale found you. You called from a landline in an abandoned district. Rookie mistake. Valerie, I said go! Valerie speeds away. WES: Oh. No matter. I’ll find another eventually. Have you studied them, really studied them? They are fascinating! Imagine what the Shadow Soul pathogen would do to- Enzo shoves his hand inside Wes’ chest. He begins coughing and sputtering. Enzo raises the mad doctor above his head and then SLAMS Wes down onto the operating table. He begins fading. Enzo removes his hand, cuts his wrist open, and force-feeds Wes his blood. ENZO: No, you don’t. You don’t get to go gently into that good night, you ass. What were you planning on doing? Turning Valerie into another of your little slaves, like you did to Julian, like you did to me? WES: Your sister would be ashamed of you. Even though she was vicious in her own ways, she did have a code. Maybe it is good that she isn’t here to witness the monster you have become. ENZO: Do not speak of my sister! WES: Oh, why wouldn’t I? The first female member of the Strix, after Tristan’s sister Aurora of course, and the first of a lineage other than Elijah’s. What did they call her? “Destroyer of Nations”? That’s it! A bit of a wild card, too. I bet Tristan was glad when that high school quarterback killed her sire Finn. With a cry of fury, Enzo throws Wes onto the floor and begins beating him enthusiastically. EXT. MIKAELSON MANSION- DAY- FLASHBACK Silas watches from the bushes, looking in on Rebekah’s bedroom. Inside, Rebekah and Kahri are in deep conversation. Behind Silas is Josephine, a quiet fury in her eyes. She gasps and finds herself in: INT. CITY HALL- NEXT- FLASHBACK Jo lies on the ground, prostrate. A short-haired, well-built man circles her. This is MICHAEL. He kneels in front of her. MICHAEL: Josephine Salvatore. What was your mission, hmm? JOSEPHINE: Protect the doppelgangers from Silas and/or Markos. Michael hits her. MICHAEL: And you failed! Elena and Stefan are dead, Katherine is in Markos’ clutches! He could unleash that purification spell at any moment, now that he has access to her blood. You are wholly unfit for this duty. JOSEPHINE: You are one to speak! I am not the one who allowed the ley lines project to fall under the supervision of those like Sariel. You know how much she despises humans. She- He snaps his fingers and she vanishes. SARIEL, a tall and gorgeous blonde, slinks out of the shadows. SARIEL: That was most entertaining. MICHAEL: I sent her far outside the city limits. The purification spell won’t touch her there. Is Markos ready to perform the spell? Even with our… modifications? SARIEL: He is ready at a moment’s notice. Josephine still believes that the ley lines project is designed to stop Silas from ascending. The only truth we told her was that Silas will not access the lines. Those lines are sources of immense angelic power and they rightfully belong to Heaven. They are our Father’s property. Once the purification spell eliminates everyone and everything in that godforsaken town, we will be free to harvest that power and lay waste to both hell and Silas’ pathetic cult. MICHAEL: So, everything is working out perfectly? SARIEL: Yes, it is. Hail Silas. MICHAEL: What? Sariel unsheathes her angel blade and STABS Michael in the back of the head. Michael burns brightly and falls to the floor. INT. CAVE- DAY- FLASHBACK Markos sits in a circle, holding hands with Qetsiyah. The pair chant in some ancient language. Katherine watches helplessly. Markos rises and, wordlessly, thrusts his hand into Katherine’s chest and extracts her heart. MARKOS: Let it begin. A wave of energy ERUPTS from Katherine’s heart. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION- DAY- FLASHBACK Rebekah and Kahri are seated on the couch, transfixed by whatever idle conversation they are having. Elijah smells something in the air. Meredith perks up. MEREDITH: Elijah? ELIJAH: Get in the impala. Go. Now. Dean runs in. DEAN: Something is coming our way. It’s big. Some kind of magic. KAHRI: Purification spell. Get in the car. EXT. MIKAELSON MANSION- NEXT- FLASHBACK Elijah speeds toward the city limits. Dean, Kahri, Rebekah, and Meredith climb inside and follow suit. INT. WES’ LAB- DAY Enzo SNAPS Wes’ neck and glances over at a canister of gasoline. Kali appears. KALI: Very good, vampire. Very good indeed. Get your sister’s remains and meet me at Mount Benedict Cemetery in one hour. Kali vanishes. Enzo grabs the gasoline. EXT. COURTROOM- DAY- FLASHBACK- 2009 Jacob walks alongside Arrow’s LAUREL LANCE. LAUREL: He’s guilty, Jacob. Accept it. JACOB: What I accept is that I lost to Starling’s best prosecuting attorney. What I know is that my client is innocent. He lacks the necessary- LAUREL: Necessary what? The necessary restraint to not rape, skin, and generally torture eight undercover cops? How about the extra three cops that were found torn apart, as if by some wild animal? We know our client had a history of keeping domesticated wolves as pets. JACOB: He- LAUREL: Are you gonna say something to rebuff me? No? That’s what I thought. She walks off. Jacob seems conflicted. EXT. WOODS- EVENING- FLASHBACK Qetsiyah chants some ancient spell. A slit, a fissure perhaps, opens before her. From forth the fissure come KOL MIKAELSON and MASON LOCKWOOD. The fissure closes. QETSIYAH: Welcome back to the land of the living. The two men are confused, to say the very least. INT. WES’ LAB- EVENING The place is burnt out. Wes’ body is nowhere to be seen. A voice recorder lays on the ground. Small flames continue to burn as a WOMAN IN BLACK (TRISH HART) waltzes in and blinks. The flames die out. She takes a hanker chief from her jacket and wraps the voice recorder in it. INT. ORGANIZATION HQ- BRIEFING ROOM- EVENING John and Jordyn enter. Dean is waiting for them. JOHN: Jordyn, could you give us a minute? JORDYN: Fine. I need to alert Peter to Wes’ death anyway. He’ll be thrilled. Jordyn heads out a side door. DEAN: Meredith isn’t thinking straight. In Mystic Falls, she was so certain of what she was doing. JOHN: She lost people she cared about and was unable to do anything to prevent it. I’m sure you and your brother are familiar with that feeling. DEAN: I’m not talking about that. Her dad is out of jail, and she used to go on and on about how she would try her damndest to get her folks back together, to get her mom to forgive her dad. Now that’s happened, I’m not sure her head is entirely in the game. JOHN: And you’re worried that vampires, or that wraith, or the werewolf might exploit that lack of focus? DEAN: Yeah. I love that kid like she was my little sister. Not sure what I would do if something happened. JOHN: I appreciate your concern, Dean. Stick around a couple days. You had a pretty good influence on her in Virginia. DEAN: Well, I- PHWEW! ZAP! Dean is gone, and in his place is Kali. John unholsters his gun. KALI: Relax. I sent him exactly where he wanted to be, in his heart. I could sense how much he wanted to see his brother. Those trials, man, oh! Nasty stuff. Jordyn reenters. JORDYN: Oh, my god! KALI: Good, a captive audience. I’m sure you’ll love what I cooked up at Mount Benedict Cemetery. She smirks. EXT. MOUNT BENEDICT CEMETERY- NIGHT Enzo walks around aimlessly. ENZO: Enough of your games, wraith! I put her remains in the spot you specified! Where is my sister?! Where is- A stunning REDHEAD rounds a corner. She smiles at Enzo, running to him and embracing him tightly. Enzo returns the hug, lifting her off the ground. ENZO: Sage…? The siblings begin sobbing tears of joy. INT. SILVERSTONE BAR AND GRILL- EVENING Meredith enters, making a beeline for the bar. The bartender, HEATHER, immediately nods her to a lone young woman sitting at the end of the counter. Meredith sits beside her. MEREDITH: Your sister seems overtaxed tonight, Margaret. MARGARET: She just got done with a shift working for a boss who constantly sexualizes her. MEREDITH: Why the hell hasn’t she quit? She could come work with me. MARGARET: At the Organization? MEREDITH: No, at the bookstore down the- Wait! What? MARGARET: I know everything, Mer. Heather told me. MEREDITH: Sisters really do talk, huh? MARGARET: No kidding. MEREDITH: You realize how much danger you two are in, right? MARGARET: From Peter Delsoin? The guy talks a big game about not wanting any “mere mortal” to know about what you guys do, but he’s a teddy bear. I can handle him. MEREDITH: He’s not the guy you think he is, Marg, not anymore. He will kill you. MARGARET: I’d like to see him try. The two continue their conversation, their voices picked up perfectly all the way across the room by the vampiric ears of Gale herself. She smiles and leaves. EXT. SAINT JOSEPH’S CEMETERY- EVENING Juliette stands in front of a headstone marked “In Loving Memory. Gabriella Sulez. 1972-1989”. Erik saunters up alongside her. ERIK: All these years, you’re still jealous of my high school girlfriend? JULIETTE: You high school girlfriend who died giving birth to your daughter. ERIK: Our- JULIETTE: Should’ve known you would have come, Erik. ERIK: Jules, please. Not here. JULIETTE: You stay the hell away from Meredith, and from me. ERIK: I found Markov. JULIETTE: Chasing that ghost again? Where? ERIK: D.C. If you come with me to grab him, I will prove to you that I am innocent. JULIETTE: When pigs fly, asshole. She turns and stalks away. INT. STRIX SAFEHOUSE- EVENING Gale enters to find that Vicki is gone! GALE: No, no, no!! No! Donovan! Valerie slinks out of the bedroom, followed by Lily. VALERIE: Miss Karnstein. Just the vampire I had hoped to see. She snarls, but Lily clamps a firm hand on Valerie’s shoulder. LILY: Enough, Valerie. The young hybrid calms. GALE: Lillian? Why are you here? LILY: I want assurance that my family will remain unharmed. They have nothing to do with the current crises that plague this city. Gale instantaneously bursts out laughing. Lily takes a step back, somewhat appalled. GALE: Hahahaha! “Family”? You consider those six macabre mutts your family? A witch who uses vampirism for their own gain has no place in this world. Tristan has informed me that, due to your continued associations with your so-called family, your membership has been rescinded. LILY: He can’t- GALE: He can do whatever the hell he likes. He is the first vampire sired by Elijah Mikaelson. You know what your current status means. But, fortunately for you, I still retain a shred of sympathy for your diseased mind, Lillian Salvatore. You have one day to leave town. Not that running will do you much good when Tristan sends the likes of Shen Min or Natasha Elkin after you. You are barely two centuries old, you are an infant to them. To me. A gnat to be swatted for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, in your case, associating with the wrong crowd. Lily lunges at Gale, who catches her mid-run and CHOKE-SLAMS the younger vampire into the ground. Although Lily struggles valiantly, Gale retains her firm, iron-clad grip. LILY: Why are you doing this? I have done nothing to- GALE: That massacre in London during the late 1890s with your disgusting little troupe was enough to have you killed, but I stuck my neck out for you with Tristan, with Aya. With Elijah, even. Clear out, before Tristan blows into town. His arrival is imminent. She releases Lily, who stands and staggers backward into Valerie’s arms. LILY: I thought we were friends, Gale. GALE: We are. Which is why I haven’t killed you myself. Personally, I’ve had it with Tristan’s elitist bullshit, but I don’t make the rules. He owns us all, and god forbid we go against him. So, go. Lily stays where she is, almost in tears at what Gale is saying. GALE: GO! NOW! Lily and Valerie hurry out the door. A single tear falls down Gale’s face. EXT. STREET- NIGHT A tearful Lily and Valerie walk alone. In the distance, Lily spies a couple walking their direction. The women snarl and vamp-speed toward the couple, fangs extended. INT. TARYN’S ROOM- NIGHT Taryn looks out the window, seeing a brunette woman’s reflection suddenly appear alongside her own. TARYN: Barachiel. I was wondering what took you so long. BARACHIEL: Don’t be cocky, witch. This séance of yours only granted me a few moments topside, and even then I’m more of a psychic projection than anything else, right? Some all-powerful witch you are! TARYN: What can you tell me about Silas and his endgame? Barachiel nods to a woman who has just now entered Taryn’s room. BARACHIEL: You may want to ask her. The spell ends; Barachiel vanishes. Taryn looks to the woman. TARYN: You! Qetsiyah smiles at her. QETSIYAH: Hello, Miss Clint. I can help you. I am… intimately familiar with how that duplicitous bastard works. INT. PRISON VISITING ROOM- EVENING Josephine sits along among a gaggle of prisoners and their visitors. A TALL BRUNETTE then crosses over and sits opposite her. JOSEPHINE: Alaska, I presume? ALASKA: Welcome to Framingham, Josephine Salvatore. JOSEPHINE: What can you tell me about Ivan Markov? The cult leader who thinks Silas is some god in human form. ALASKA: Oh, a great many things. I can get you in touch with him if you want? You mind going to Washington for a day or two, baby mama? She smiles, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Josephine remains stoic, but nods. INT. BEDROOM- NIGHT Nora and Mary Louise lay in bed, tangled together in blissful slumber. Nora’s eyes flutter open. She reaches over and grabs a letter on her nightstand. This motion stirs her lover. MARY LOUISE: Nora, my sweet? What is it? Nora’s eyes dart over the letter. NORA: It’s a meeting reminder from Malcolm. He wants all of us to convene in Jersey for some meeting tomorrow night. Mary Louise groans her displeasure. INT. IMPALA- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Dean parks the car. Markos appears out of nowhere in the passenger seat. MARKOS: I see you got your friends away safely. We have much to discuss. DEAN: I got nothing to say to you. You killed a town-worth of people just now, you jackass. In case you forgot, this ragtag team I got thrust into is supposed to kill some manic with a god complex! MARKOS: Yes, I did. But how would you like insider information from the brother of the maniac you’re trying to kill? Outside, a battered raven-haired beauty watches them from the trees. This is MARCIA EVERS. Black veins cover her exposed skin. EXT. STREET- NIGHT Vicki, shuddering and wide-eyed, walks down a street only to have a piece of wood SLAMMED into her face. Her assailant kicks her legs from under her and pins her to the ground with a stake to the gut. Once Vicki’s vision clears, she sees her assailant to be a beautiful blonde woman. VICKI: Ugh! You must be that less-restrained huntress that Enzo told me about. Feyers? Henrietta Feyers? HENRIETTA: Smart girl. You wanna make it through the night, vampire? I wouldn’t be so flippant. Tell me one thing: where the hell is Meredith Sulez? EXT. PARK- NIGHT Meredith is walking alone, talking on her cell phone. MEREDITH: She’ll come around, dad, I promise. An animal’s growl catches her off-guard. She pockets her phone. MEREDITH: Hello? A large BLACK WOLF explodes out of the darkness and leaps at her. It’s eyes glow a supernatural yellow. On instinct, Meredith unsheathes her knife and cuts the animal deeply. The beast yelps and retreats into the night. Meredith notices a small bite mark on her hand. MEREDITH: Freaking werewolves. Damn it, that is gonna need stitches. Extra incentive to get home, I guess. She shoves her hand in her jacket and continues on her way. EXT. CELL- NIGHT Peter walks up to a barred door. A young Latino man lunges at the bars, grabbing them desperately. CRISTIAN: Peter, let me out! Please. It’s not in control of me right now. PETER: But it will be. The Shadow Soul will overtake you one day soon. Can’t risk it. Olivia approaches him. They kiss. PETER: I have him contained. Any more of Silas’ sick experiments come here, you’ll be the first to know. And once Silas returns, I’ve assembled a pretty decent team to take him out. The Strix need not get involved. I don’t want any collateral damage here, Miss Archer. Can you promise me that, at least? OLIVIA: I’ll inform the Lord Tristan that our deal remains intact. She slinks away. EXT. HOUSE- PORCH- NIGHT Meredith fumbles with the keys. The lights turn on, revealing a Latina woman sitting on the swing and checking her reflection in a pocket mirror. MEREDITH: Who the hell are you? I’m fully willing to call the police! Huh, who are you? GABRIELLA: Gabriella Sulez. I am your mother. Her reflection in the pocket mirror, however, betrays the visage of SILAS. She closes the mirror and smiles at Meredith. GABRIELLA/SILAS: Hello, Meredith. It has been a long time coming. END EPISODE Trivia * Antagonists: Kali, unnamed werewolf * A transformed werewolf appears in this episode. * Earth 7's Laurel Lance cameos as the prosecuting attorney during flashbacks of Erik's trial. * This episode takes place on May 13th, 2012. * Tristan, Aurora, and Freya do not appear in this episode. ** This is the only episode of the first 2 seasons to not feature both of the de Martel siblings, though Tristan is mentioned throughout the episode. ** This is the only episode of the series in which Freya Mikaelson is absent. Revelations * Katherine Pierce has been resurrected and is currently possessing the body of another vampire (played by British actress Michelle Ryan). This is the first time Katherine has appeared where she is played by an actress apart from Nina Dobrev, though Dobrev also cameos as Katherine in flashbacks in this episode. * Tristan and The Strix are in control of most of Massachusetts, with The Organization being their primary opponent keeping them from total dominion. ** The Organization's Chancellor Peter Delsoin and high-ranking Strix member Olivia Archer are in a sexual relationship that ensures the clandestine alliance between the Organization and the Strix is left intact. *** While Tristan is fully aware of The Boston Crisis, he does not see it as an issue. However, he does wish to see Silas dead once he ascends because in Strix member Julian's words- "interdimensional beings are bad for business". * Enzo and Sage are members of The Strix. * Peter is the reason Erik was imprisoned for so long. He paid Ivan Markov and Lily Salvatore to frame him for the murders Erik was found guilty of. Erik speculates that he is behind the deaths of the heads of several bloodlines in the Organization so as to reclaim the Chancellorship with no competition. * A werewolf is loose in Boston, and Juliette deduces that the beast is capable of making specific targets. This is startling as werewolves are animals driven purely by instinct when in wolf form and would, therefore, be incapable of making informed decisions about whom they attack and/or kill. * IN FLASHBACK: Markos is working for the angels, and has Katherine kidnapped to spare her from death at Silas' hands. * During Silas' campaign in Mystic Falls, Qetsiyah resurrects Kol Mikaelson and Mason Lockwood to aid in Silas' defeat. * The wraith Kali ascends to Earth, as she promised Katherine she would in Solitude Sometimes Is Best Society. She has made a deal with Katherine to resurrect her in the aforementioned new body in exchange for Katherine murdering Meredith. She also made a deal with Enzo to resurrect his sister Sage in exchange for murdering Silas loyalist Wes Maxfield. While Enzo gleefully fulfilled his end of the bargain, as Wes had previously tortured him, Katherine is more reticent to fulfill her end. * IN FLASHBACK: A corps of angels has been dispatched to eliminate the ley lines upon which Mystic Falls is seated in order to prevent Silas from using their power to ascend into Paradise. Jo is a member of this corps. ** The angel Sariel is a Silas loyalist and she kills Michael. *''IN FLASHBACK'': Silas has murdered Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, and others in a show of force in the square. * IN FLASHBACK: Markos kills Katherine Pierce (in her original body) to begin the Purification Spell that forces Meredith Sulez, Dean Winchester, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Kahri to flee Mystic Falls. Everyone else is killed by the spell. * While Silas is still in The Fold, he can incarnate temporarily by assuming the form of deceased individuals close to his targets (a dead relative or friend, for example). At the episode's end, Silas takes the form of Meredith's deceased birth mother Gabriella Sulez. Body Count * Various humans- eviscerated; killed by Kali * Wes Maxfield- snapped neck; killed by Lorenzo Meddenhall * Unnamed Couple- exsanguination; killed by Lily Salvatore and Valerie Tulle Gallery La madre 2 jessica chastain.jpg Ustv-secrets-and-lies-s01-e01-2.jpg Alternative-apparel-2-tone-patterned-henley-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png 2010-Caprica-James-Marsters-as-Barnabus.jpg Lily.jpg Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Arc: The Boston Crisis Category:Complete episodes Category:Arc: The Strix Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:Episodes set in May 2012 Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with one-word titles Category:Series Premieres